


Nighttime Wonderings

by booksarenotboringyouare



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 01, Sibling Bonding, aka Five is observant and Allison is struggling, five hargreeves needs a hug, imagine how allison feels GOD, they all need hugs tbh, this is a no incest zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksarenotboringyouare/pseuds/booksarenotboringyouare
Summary: "If he could condense the last 24 hours of his life into one word, Five would probably choose: ‘above-average’."Then he goes for a late night walk, and discovers that he might be mistaken.(Five talks to each of his siblings, and they begin, slowly, to become a family again.)





	1. Allison Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was apprehensive about writing Five, but I'm actually pretty happy with how this turned out!

If he could condense the last 24 hours of his life into one word, Five would probably choose: ‘above-average’.

So far not one of his siblings had died, and Ben had even come back from the dead, so Five felt he could be forgiven for the momentary self-congratulatory thought or two. The Apocalypse, for now at least, had been averted, and the Commission was off his ass for the first time in over 30 years. It almost felt strangely peaceful, and it would have been, if Reginald Hargreeves was not in the picture.

Five logically knew that by travelling back in time their bodies would revert back to their teenage equivalents, and that would mean facing their father again, but all the logic in the world couldn’t have prepared Five for staring into those cold, dark eyes again, and hearing the biting voice of their father, their communal nightmare. It was past midnight now, and everyone had returned to their separate rooms on their father’s orders. Although Five was pretty sure that Vanya was still unconscious with Grace, Diego volunteering to watch over her. 

That had surprised him, for a split second. Diego had never been close, or even courteous, with Vanya, and Five half-expected it to be more along the lines of him wanting to spend as much time with Grace as he possibly could. Diego’s eyes however, betrayed his emotions, and Five knew that guilt was as strong an emotion as love.

Ben, as far as Five knew, had scurried into Klaus’ room mere minutes after light-out. Five had heard him earlier on speaking to Klaus about his fear of falling asleep; lest he didn’t wake up in the morning. Ben and Klaus, despite spending fifteen years connected together, hadn’t left each other’s sides since they landed back in 2004. Five also recognized the look in Ben’s eyes, the subtle yet unmistakable twinge of panic whenever he was left alone for too long, afraid of slipping back into oblivion, with no one being able to see him.

Klaus looked exhausted, drained, done.

Five was extremely familiar with that state of being, and considered talking to him, but ultimately decided against it. What possible form of reassurance could he offer Klaus? “I’m sorry you time travelled and came back traumatized, at least now there’s two of us!” No, Five ignored Klaus for the time being. Maybe later, when Five had enough coffee in his system and felt half as brave as he needed to be, they would discuss it.

Luther was at once unreadable and entirely too transparent. He was obviously worried sick about Allison, who despite regaining her ability to speak had refused to since landing. He was also quite obviously failing at pretending to care about Vanya’s well-being, and Five wouldn’t be surprised if he brought the bunker back into conversation tomorrow morning. That fight would be fun to watch. Five couldn’t however, decipher how Luther felt towards the whole ‘time-travel’ thing. He remained remarkably stoic, the picture-perfect poster boy of The Umbrella Academy. Five sometimes wondered if Luther had any concept of just how fucked up he truly was, unbreakably loyal to a man who couldn’t care less.

Five sighed and sat up in his bed. Maybe he could visit Vanya, see if she was awake. Vanya needed their help, and that started with being there, every step of the way. Five contemplated teleporting to the infirmary, but for some reason that he couldn’t explain to himself, wanted to walk.

The corridors of his childhood home were full and bursting to the brim with memories he would rather forget and trauma none of them would ever recover from. As he walked he found himself raising his hand, letting it bump off the wall as he took each step. He used to walk like that a lot as a young child, hands always reaching for some solid surface to touch, to ground him to a specific space, a reality that was his own. Father disapproved of course, and special training followed, which included making Five teleport from mid-air. He never thought his father had it in him to murder him, but he was never fully certain, and the heights he jumped from with no safety net wrecked havoc on his mind. Five shook his head out of this memory, and went to turn the corner, when he heard something that sounded suspiciously like crying coming from Allison’s room.

He once again contemplated just leaving, they were all bound to be upset tonight, but the quiet and heart-breaking sobs being emitted were too much for even his hardened heart, and he knocked on his sister’s door.

“Vanya?” came a voice, timid and croaky from disuse. Five opened the door and slipped in quietly.

“No.”

“Oh, Five! I’m so sorry, I thought- “. He would never find out what Allison thought, though because her sentence broke off then and she dropped her head, eyes on the stuffed animal clutched in her shaking hands.

“I heard you crying. What’s wrong?”. Even Five himself knew that those words were too blunt, and he wished that he could do more to help his siblings.

“Nothing, nothing. I’m fine.” 

Five couldn’t remember ever seeing anyone look less ‘fine’ in his life, and was about to tell her so, when her hand shot out and encircled his scrawny wrist.

“Can I ask you a question, though? A time-travel related question.”

Allison looked at once hopeful and despairing, contrasting emotions that didn’t belong in her young eyes, and Five nodded solemnly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Does now’s future, 2004’s that is, exist? Like, could you travel to 2005, 2006, 2007?”

Five furrowed his brows, and began to formulate equations in his mind, before Allison laughed sadly and said “No maths, please. A simple answer?”

“Yes, I could. But it wouldn’t be now’s future, it would be 2019’s past. The events we plan to set in motion haven’t happened yet.”

Allison looked at him, eyes carving holes into his very soul.

“We need to stay here don’t we? In this timeline. Forever.”

“Yes, we don’t exist in any other ones anymore. This is you, from now on.”

At that, Allison closed her eyes, and turned away from Five, clutching the toy even harder. Five watched her with confusion, as a single tear ran down her cheek, and then another, and then another.

“Allison?”

Allison looked at him with tired eyes, and Five couldn’t name the emotion he saw. She placed the toy on her bed in between them and sighed heavily.

“I gave this to Claire. In my past, or my never to exist future.”

Five suddenly realised the gravity of the situation and turned slowly so that his whole body was facing his sister.

“Allison, I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.”

Five couldn’t relate to her hurt, but he sympathised all the same. He could scarcely imagine what it must be like, not to just lose a child, but to have her disappear from existence, as if she was never even there. Five grabbed Allison’s hands, trying to formulate any cohesive sentence. 

“There was nothing else that could be done, and I’m not blaming you, Five. I just really would like to be alone right now.”

Five thought that her being alone right now was just about the worst idea he had ever heard and shook his head quickly.

“I’m going down to visit Vanya, I was wondering if you’d like to tag along?”

Allison hesitated a beat before nodding slightly and fetched her matching Umbrella Academy robe.

Five took her hand again, unconsciously, and Allison didn’t let go.


	2. Diego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five prided himself on many things, patience wasn't one of them

Five prided himself on many things. He was a skilled fighter, good at protecting his family. He was talented and bold with his power, always striving for more. One thing he did not possess however, was an abundance of patience.

Allison and Vanya were talking on the other side of the infirmary door. Vanya, tired and groggy from the journey, had requested Allison’s presence and Allison’s presence alone. Five didn’t feel jealous, or spiteful, just slightly irritated. Beside him a sleeping Diego snored once again, and Five resisted the overwhelming temptation to teleport straight into the next room and finally begin discussing the finer details of this mission. Vanya, two days previous and 15 years from now, had caused the end of life itself, and Five just wanted someone to acknowledge that they needed to sit down and decide on a concrete plan. He loved Vanya, that, above all, he could say for certain. She was his sister and he loved her, and so he didn’t want her to be the cause of another apocalypse.

“Shut up, Five. I can hear you thinking from over here.” 

Five turned his head to focus on his brother, face younger than he can remember but eyes still hardened and sad. His scar had gone, and it made him look softer. 

“Well I think everyone else needs to think a bit more. We’ve been here over a day and still haven’t met to conduct a strategy.”

Diego sat up slowly, rubbing at a kink in his neck, before moving one seat over to be sat directly beside Five, whose leg was shaking and whose hands were fidgeting with his collar.

“You said it yourself, its been one day. We have fifteen years, bro. I think we can afford a few days’ rest.”

Five closed his eyes at that. All he had done for nearly 50 years was run. Run from danger and decay, run toward missions and targets. He didn’t know how to rest anymore. Five opened his eyes again, staring at the floor. When he closed his eyes, he saw fire and destruction and a million and one reasons to run.

“You’re oddly relaxed about all this, Diego.”

His remark caused Diego to raise his eyebrows in mild surprise, and a grin came onto his face. Five couldn’t begin to decipher what it meant and settled for raising his eyebrows in return.

“Well the world isn’t ending anymore, is it? That’s as good a reason as any to be relaxed.”

He was lying, and badly at that. Five teleported back into the hallway and leaned against a wall. Diego was happy and relaxed because it was 2004, and one Eudora Patch was just a scrawny kid from the outer city with a brain and a dream and a living, breathing body. Five was glad for him. At least someone in this messed-up family gained something from this situation. What about the rest of them? What had they gained? What about all he'd had to sacrifice to get here? What about-

Five at that moment couldn’t breathe, and he didn’t know why. He was finally home and finally safe but they still had no plan and-

_The world was burning and the house was burning and their bodies were lying too still too still too still and his powers wouldn’t work and his power HAVE to work but he tried and he tried and he tried and he’s so tired and BEN VANYA DAD WHERE ARE YOU and oh god he’s all alone and oh god he’s stuck and oh god oh god oh god_

“Five? Five? Five! Hey buddy can you hear me? Five? Come on bro, you need to listen to me okay? Breathe in little man. Breathe in…”

Five could vaguely make out the disconnected voice of his brother, soothing and soft amongst the torturous noises of the end of the world reverberating inside his tired mind. Five was confused for a second, his brain struggling to compute why Diego, out of all of his siblings, was talking to him, comforting him.

“Why?” he gasped out sharply, face tense and breath shaky. Diego’s hands stopped rubbing circles into his back, and Five couldn’t even recall him beginning that action.

“Why what, Five?” Diego asked with too much affection in his voice for Five to handle. He had been alone with Delores for so long, and the idea of someone else caring for him scared him. Five lived mission to mission for years, barely surviving and never stopping. Being back here, in his childhood home, with the world’s worst father and the world’s most fucked up siblings was wreaking havoc on his carefully built up defence mechanisms.

“Why are you doing this? Helping me?”

Diego’s face crumbled in the corner of his vision, but built his walls back up with incredible speed. He patted Five’s bony shoulder and leaned in close.

“I failed Vanya. I never helped her when she was struggling. I was the _reason_ for some of her struggling. I failed Klaus. I s-s-saw what was happening to him. The drugs and the alcohol and-and everything. And I did nothing. So now I’m doing something. The world isn’t ending tomorrow anymore, Five. You can afford to breathe.”

During the duration of Diego’s speech Five’s breathing had evened out and his leg had stopped shaking. Five once again looked into his brother’s eyes and saw the deep recesses of guilt. It was undeniably an extremely powerful motivator; and it was painfully genuine on Diego’s part.

Five nodded, devoid of words. It had been so long since he was a teenager the first time around, and back then he couldn’t ever imagine being this vulnerable in front of any of his siblings, especially Number Two. Five knew that Diego was struggling with his guilt, and his happiness over Patch’s survival doesn’t diminish the years spent being both a victim and a bystander to abuse.

“We’ll strategize tomorrow night then.” Five said, and promptly teleported back into the infirmary waiting room. He did not see the sad yet proud smile that graced Diego’s lips as he made his way up the stairs and to his bedroom, stopping to say goodnight to his mother, and slept somewhat soundly for the first time in years


	3. Vanya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five finally makes that trip to the infirmary

Allison was just leaving when Five teleported into the waiting room; dabbing at her eyes with a scented tissue and sniffling. She smiled at Five as she walked past him, heading for the comfort of her childhood bedroom. Five smiled back, and that simple exchange lifted his spirits more than he would like to admit.

Grace was pottering around in the room next door, polishing shelves or rearranging cabinets, waiting to be called on if Vanya’s condition worsened. Five sometimes wondered why Diego felt such an attachment to her. Of course, Five loved her, but sometimes the continuous mantra of “Who wants cookies?” and similarly harmless yet emotionless sentiments frustrated him. He tore his eyes away from his mother and in through the pane of glass on the infirmary door.

Vanya was sitting up in her bed, a slight, barely noticeable smile playing on her lips. Her pale hands kept twisting the edges of the fluffy blanket draped over her, and her eyes drooped close quite often. Five contemplated coming back tomorrow morning, undoubtedly Vanya was tired, no more than himself. His outburst of emotion, which he had been holding back for days, weeks, years, _decades_ had quite exhausted him. Just then however, Vanya’s head perked up, and she nodded at Five through the door. Five sighed, and walked in.

“Hi Vanya”, he said quietly, trying to hide the fatigue in his voice. Vanya just nodded back and motioned for Five to sit down beside her. 

“Allison explained what happened to me, and we had a long talk about it all.”

Long was an understatement, Five thought. Their chat had begun at half twelve and ended at two. That qualifies as an entire play in Five’s books, but he wasn’t prepared to tell his sister that.

“If that’s what you’re here to talk about, can it wait until tomorrow please?”

Five was taken aback by the question, and momentarily zoned out. Vanya looked sheepish and somewhat scared, and yet simultaneously more confident than she ever seemed before. If what he made out from the sounds through the infirmary door were true, Vanya spent the vast majority of the hour and a half ‘chat’ with Allison profusely apologising for her actions; although in Five’s books, they were no more her fault than his, or Luther’s or anyone’s. They all caused the apocalypse in their own little way. Vanya just had a more major impact.

“What would you like to talk about then?” Five realised that that sounded a bit too curt and a bit too insensitive, but it was after two in the morning and not a week ago he was 58 and not a day ago the world ended so he forgave himself pretty easily.

“Anything. Remember when we used to sneak out of our rooms late at night to make secret sandwiches?”

Five immediately knew that she was deflecting. Vanya was ripping apart at the seams, and what she wanted, what she _needed_ was a little taster of familiarity amongst this chaos.

“Of course, I remember. We used to try and rope Ben into it, but he never agreed.”

While Vanya was indeed much more introverted than Ben, she was much more willing to participate in Five’s childhood machinations, always eager to be included. Ben on the other hand, preferred to stay on his father’s good side for the most part when they were kids the first time, frightened of being caught and punished.

“And we used to race each other from one end of the hall to the other, blindfolded!”

Five couldn’t help but laugh at that memory of the two of them. They couldn’t have been more then 7 or so. They would use their ties as blindfolds and dramatically fail at avoiding walls or statues on their way to the finish line. Five had never been overtly mean to Vanya; in fact, she was probably his favourite sibling. He could, however, distinctly remember a time, when they were around 11, that he began to spend more and more time training his powers, desperate to go further, quicker, better. His and Vanya’s play times stopped, and Vanya retreated to her room and her violin.

“I always won” he announced, a cheeky grin on his face. Vanya giggled, a sound Five loved to hear, and pointed her finger accusingly at him.

“Only because you cheated! And if you didn’t I guarantee you were on a caffeine high.”

“At 7?”, Five deadpanned.

“I’ve seen weirder shit. That reminds me- “

Vanya turned around to the cabinet beside her bed and pulled out a stainless-steel flask.

“I asked Mom to make it. I figured you’d be dropping by.”

Five, not for the first time, wondered how this girl ended the world. Vanya was sweet and caring and quiet and unassuming and yet could kill everyone in this house in half a second if she wanted to. The most important thing, the thing that Luther failed to grasp, is that Vanya didn’t want to. Five’s primary goal for this mission is the training of one Vanya Hargreeves. Training that didn’t involve abuse and torture. They would work as a family, because their sister needed help. 

“Thank you, Vanya. I needed this.”

Her smile didn’t reach her eyes, but Five knew it was from the exhaustion. Clutching the coffee as if it would disappear if he didn’t, he stood up and walked towards the door. He could see Vanya’s eyebrows furrow in the corner of his vision, but he continued walking. Once he reached the door he turned around to face her again and smiled.

“You need to sleep, and I need to drink this. I’ll see you in the morning Vanya, I promise.”

He hoped Vanya understood his motives here. If he stayed in the infirmary all night he would wake up aching and sore. If he promised to stay and bailed halfway through again, how could she even begin to trust him? By leaving now, on good terms, and a promise for the next day, they could make progress in finally getting their relationship back to where it was in the old days.

“Mind the chandelier”, Vanya mumbled with tired amusement, as she burrowed into her blankets. Five, with a pleasant wave of nostalgia, remembered the time when he attempted to teleport to the attic but landed on the chandelier, just as Pogo walked into the foyer. At the time, it was terrifying, but now he could appreciate how truly insane his upbringing was, and he could laugh at the exasperated look on Pogo’s face for days on end.

“Goodnight, Van”, Five said with a smile, and teleported directly to the sitting room.

Peace and quiet, and happy memories flooded his brain, and he closed his eyes to sleep.


	4. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and Ben both want to sleep, but life gets in the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a lil shorter im sorry!!

Sleep however, seemed to dislike Five, and within a few minutes he was pacing the room and muttering equations to himself in a conscious effort to calm his ever-active mind. He glanced up to the large, empty space on the wall where his portrait would hopefully now never hang. Five had been immediately uncomfortable upon discovering his likeness displayed in such a grandiose manner, especially when he knew the only reason his father commissioned it was so that visiting press would see the tragic shrine to this lost son. 

God, he needed more coffee.

“Well, you won’t find any staring at the wall.”

Not realising he’d spoken out loud, Five turned around so fast he half expected to get whiplash, and faced the new voice with fists raised; an instinctive reaction when he was unfortunately lacking one of the Commission’s mandatory guns. With an exasperated sigh, he lowered his hands as he realised the voice belonged to yet another of his siblings.

“Hi, Ben.”

Five couldn’t remember ever seeing such a shit-eating grin on his brother’s face before his death, but he figured that over a decade spent shadowing Klaus would contribute to his newfound confidence and sarcasm. 

Five remembered arriving in the apocalypse, and the desperation with which he had called out Ben’s name. He and Ben had shared a forced, yet enjoyable bond. Luther, as Number One, was often paired with Diego, Number Two, during training. Similarly, Allison trained with Klaus, and Five with Ben. At least, in the early years. Training during their early childhood was not fun, per se, but not nightmare-inducingly horrific, as their teenage training had been. Five almost smiled as he reminisced on hours spent running laps or reading books with his sweet, introverted brother Ben. 

His mood sank as his memory continued on through the years. Suddenly, without warning, he and his siblings were subjected to private training, and Five, though he hates to admit it now, flourished. He found himself a master at spatial jumps, and at 12 he could see nothing but potential in his future; a world of unlimited power. Ben, however, gravitated towards Klaus.

With a jolt of guilt, Five realised that back then he didn’t care that he and his brother were drifting apart. He was too absorbed in his training, too ambitious. In his ambition he lost a brother and his world, all in one day.

Five, ever rational, knew _why_ Ben grew closer to Klaus. Neither of them made it a secret that they loathed not only their powers, but also their father. Five couldn’t blame Ben for shying away from him. After all, Five had been turning into everything Ben was not: Passionate about his powers, and willing to spend time with his father to develop them, consequences be damned.

“Five?”

Five flinched and looked left to the small hand that was now gripping his shoulder. Ben was gazing at him with concern clouding his eyes, and worry lines indented in his forehead. He directed Five down into a sitting position on one of the plush sofas and waited patiently for Five to speak.

“This night seems never-ending”, Five eventually forced out, and spread his tired limbs out over the cushions dramatically. Ben laughed faintly and sat down on the floor beside him.

“Can’t sleep?”

“My brain’s too loud currently. Too many equations and variables running through my mind. Or maybe it's not loud enough. I don't know yet.”

Five motioned loosely to his forehead and let his arm drop down lazily with a soft _thud_. His eyelids were drooping but behind them were calculations that nobody would ever hope to understand but him. Five suddenly realised that he should probably ask why Ben wasn’t sleeping either, but he was too tired to care. Apathy suited him just fine…

…until it didn’t.

Five had spent so many years alone with Dolores, so many years of longing for his family and the comfort they provided. He couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , abandon them again.

“Why are you awake?”

Ben looked mildly surprised at the question but answered it with a bittersweet smile all the same.

“I suppose I’ve spent so long not sleeping that I’ve forgotten how.”

Five knew that he was more than likely lying, and that his issues were a lot more complex than resurrection. (Only in the Hargreeves Family, Five reflected, would that sentence be uttered).

“Can I ask you a favour?” Ben said with a hint of trepidation in his voice. Five raised his eyebrow, a million and one scenarios rushing into his head, ranging from a lullaby to murdering Father.

“Could you speak with Klaus?”

Ben looked small in that moment, pained and vulnerable. He and Klaus shared a connection that the rest of their siblings couldn’t comprehend, and when one was in pain the other was too. Five immediately knew what he meant and hated himself for not volunteering of his own accord. Klaus had time travelled before, and he needed guidance, needed support, needed reassurance. All the things that Five desperately wished for when he had gotten lost. 

Five thought back to Allison, Diego, and Vanya, and all of their love and gentle words. He couldn’t do nothing, not when his brother needed him.

Five took Ben’s hand and squeezed it, nodding firmly.


	5. Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, Five reaches Klaus.

It was no secret that Klaus was something of a wildcard, even before Five’s disappearance he could have told anyone that. As children Klaus possessed this seemingly unending supply of energy, his words came quick and often, his movements erratic and constant. For Five, who at most moments would rather have peace and quiet and a good cup of coffee than most anything else, this energy was often unbearable. 

Since the Not-End-Of-The-World however, Klaus was withdrawn, shaky, _quiet._

If Five was being honest, there was a little voice in his head telling him that he should have talked to Klaus much earlier than this. Ben shouldn’t have had to practically push him to Klaus’ door. But he was here now, and this conversation had to happen.

Five’s knuckles hovered over the stained wood of Klaus’ bedroom door. How on earth he managed to get green paint stains on the _outside_ of his door Five didn’t know, but it brought a smile to his face nonetheless. Despite the mountain of work they had to do, and the ever-present threat to humanity, Five found himself excited to watch his siblings grow up. He missed so much the first time around.

He was just about to knock when he heard a sniffling coming from inside the room.

Oh God.

Five was nervous enough about having this conversation in the first place, and now he had to factor crying into the equation. Klaus, from the sounds of it, was doing his best to muffle his tears, and it just about broke Five’s heart. This is it, he decided. 

Five decided to boycott knocking altogether and instead opted for teleporting directly to the base of Klaus’ bed, earning a startled screech.

“Five?!”, came the slightly chocked voice of his brother, who was attempting to detangle himself from the multiple fluffy blankets he had wrapped around his skinny form.  
Klaus looked naked without his tattoos and facial hair, even thought Five had only spent about a week with the adult Klaus. He at least looked plenty healthier in this timeline, on account of having never slept rough and not doing any drugs stronger than weed or cigarettes.

That didn’t mean that Klaus was the picture of health, Five noted. He had bags under his eyes and worry lines on his forehead that no child should have.

“So do you want something or are you just staring at me for shits and giggles?”

The slightly put-out voice of Klaus shook Five from his thoughts and he sat down on the end of Klaus’ bed, more determined than ever to help his brother.

“So. Vietnam?”

Klaus’ eyes glazed over at the mere mention of the country, and Five took the chance to edge closer to him on the bed. Grinning, he continued, “You know, on official missions we had strict policies. No engaging in trade, no talking to locals, no leaving whatever city we were assigned to. You probably broke a million and one rules.”

Klaus always loved breaking the rules, would go out of his way to disobey their father in little rebellions, that transformed into huge actions with even bigger consequences. Five’s words did appear to have an impact on Klaus, but not the reaction that he was expecting.

Klaus lent forward, elbows at his knees, staring at his wall as if it were sentient. Five wondered how many ghosts Klaus was seeing right at this minute but shuddered at the thought of asking him. Klaus took a breath and spoke.

“What about falling in love?”

Oh shit.

Five considered confiding in Klaus about his relationship with Dolores, but there were too many emotions there to process at the moment, and so he just nodded.

“Klaus…You can’t go back. I’m so, so sorry.”

Klaus nodded quickly, and with the back of his hand wiped his red nose.

“No, no I understand that. It’s just hard.”

Five realised then that Klaus didn’t need words, the ghosts were loud enough anyway. Five walked over and placed his hand on his brother’s bony shoulder. Klaus squeezed it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I HAD EXAMS


End file.
